


Grow - A Harry Potter Prequel and Fanfiction

by NiamhJCG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhJCG/pseuds/NiamhJCG
Summary: Hogwarts. The year, 1975. Before Harry Potter. Before Voldemort was defeated. Before the Second Wizarding War. Before the Marauders, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and so many others had died. Back to Hogwarts. Where magic is real. Where so many dreams have come true. Where you worry about getting lost in the moving staircases. Where life could be seen as simple. But it isn't. Join some students there, at this wonderous school, when they are making choices. Choosing their subjects. Choosing their friends. Choosing their future. Choosing their sides. And not all will be on the same side.This is my take on what could have happened during the time of the Marauders, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Severus Snape. Watch out for mystery, arguments, unrequited love and choices that can make or break relationships during the fifth year of Hogwarts for these characters.None of this story is Canon, the storyline is all from my imagination. However, I have sometimes lifted parts of descriptions of characters or sections of some of the words spoken to try and make it link with the books a bit. I have tried to keep it as close to the books as I can, rather than the films.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A bully, a lover and a fleabag

It is a summer afternoon. A magnificent castle looms above a great lake and lush grounds. Children wander around, throwing off long black robes and lying down on the grass. Many take off their shoes and splash their feet in the cool water of the lake, others are reading books or chatting with their friends. Not too far from the lake, there is a small group of boys sitting around a large beech tree, all around the age of fifteen.

The one on the far left, a boy named Remus Lupin, has light brown hair, green eyes and a crimson badge with the word 'Prefect' on it attached to his chest. His pale face appears to be very scarred and scratched, as if he had been in a bad fight and he is reading a book intently, muttering words under his breath.

On his right sits a good-looking boy, called Sirius Black, with longer, black hair. He has grey eyes and is casually leaning against the tree trunk. He has one hand in his pocket, the other holding a long stick of wood; his wand. He is pointing it at a blue-black beetle, slowly making it grow and shrink. It swells from the size of a small button to the about five times the size, and then reduces back to its original state. He seems to not quite be aware that he is doing it, but watching the beetle with mild interest.

Next to him lounges James Potter, a boy with hazel-brown eyes framed by round wire-rimmed glasses, and a tall, thin body. He has the distinctive air of being well cared for, even adored. He watches a group of girls by the lake, occasionally ruffling his already very untidy jet-black hair into a windswept look.

Finally, on the far right sits a short, quite large boy with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes. His name is Peter Pettigrew, and as he sits, he constantly looks around, his small eyes darting around the other three boys.

These four of them go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the boarding school in the castle and they were wizards. Wizards in training, but wizards, nonetheless. There was a pile of four black robes next to the boys, each with a gold and red crest on them. They are all part of Gryffindor, one of the four houses of Hogwarts. They are in their fifth year at the school, and the four of them have become inseparable friends, a group, known to themselves as The Marauders.

Sirius stopped playing with the beetle.

"I'm bored." he announces.

"Padfoot? Bored? Never!" replies James. The four boys had created nicknames for each other. Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs and Peter was Wormtail.

"You're always bored, Sirius." Remus says, not looking up from his book.

"I'm not always!" retorts Sirius. Remus looks pointedly up at him.

"Ah, give him a break Moony." says James cheerfully.

"And the full moon is coming soon!" cries Peter, seeming like there was nothing more exciting than a full moon.

"Yeah, and that's always fun." says Remus, sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon. It has to be better than doing it alone." says James.

"Yeah!" agrees Sirius. "And that is definitely something more promising to look forward to, other than OWLs!" OWLs or Ordinary Wizarding Levels are tests that students at Hogwarts take in their fifth year.

"Well," says James "if Animagi come up in Transfiguration, I'd like to think we would all get full marks. Even Wormy!" James winked knowingly at them.

"Hey!" cries Peter, but the others laugh.

An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn themselves into an animal at will. Secretly, the boys are all unregistered Animagi and their forms are where their nicknames come from.

At this point, a boy about the same age as the four walks across the lawn, head down, in front of them. He has a twitchy, spider-like walk and an air of not wanting to be noticed. He is thin, like James, but he looks about as uncared for as James looks well-off. He has sallow, yellowish skin, a large, hooked nose and a stringy, pallid look. From underneath his shoulder length, greasy, black hair there is a glimpse of green and silver, where the four had red and gold. He goes across the grass and sits down with a book, quite far away from the other boys, under the shadow of another large tree.

They watch him pass, not doing anything, but Peter suddenly starts looking expectantly at each of the boys, his small eyes filled with anticipation.

"Hey look..." says Sirius to James, "Snivelly's reading! I'm surprised he can read it; his nose is so greasy there's probably stuff dripping off the end!"

"Ha!" James laughs, then replies "You said you were bored, didn't you? Well, why don't we go and find ourselves some entertainment?"

"Finally!"

"It's far too quiet around here anyway..." James says, standing up, and with a final ruffle of his hair, sets off towards the tree where the greasy-haired boy was sitting, closely followed by Sirius. Peter follows immediately after, but Remus just sighs and continues reading.

"Oi! Snivellus!" shouts James. The boy immediately looks up and reaches for his wand but doesn't have time.

" _Expelliarmus_!" says James, almost leisurely, and in a split second, the boy's wand was far from his reach.

The boy's name was Severus, and he had a good reason for earlier not wanting to be noticed by the four boys. Since the beginning of their time at Hogwarts, James Potter and Severus Snape had been enemies. Severus had been sorted into Slytherin, and Gryffindors and Slytherins had hated each other for centuries. James and Severus' hatred had gone far beyond house rivalry though. James never missed an opportunity to hex Severus and Severus to hex James.

"Having a good day, Snivellus?" taunted Sirius, as James went on to levitate Severus by his ankle in mid-air.

Soon a small crowd gathers, and the incident is taken notice of by two of the girls sitting by the lake. One, Marlene McKinnon, has dark skin, long black wavy hair and light brown eyes, the other, Lily Evans, has bright green, almond-shaped eyes and long, dark-red hair. Lily, like Remus, is wearing a scarlet 'Prefect' badge. Their robes also have the Gryffindor crest, though they are not wearing them. Marlene is dangling her feet is the cool water while Lily is reading a book, or they were, until Marlene turned to see what was happening further up the bank.

"They're at it again." she tells Lily. Lily doesn't look up but asks,

"Severus?" though she already knew the answer.

"Who else?" Marlene replies

When she hears this Lily closes her book with a snap and gets up. "James Potter," she says under her breath. "That spineless, git of an-"

"Lily!" interrupts Marlene, with a warning sort of look

"What?" replies Lily "It's true!" and she sets off towards the boys.

"Wait!" Marlene hurriedly tries to dry herself.

As Lily comes nearer, James notices their company.

"Ah, Evans!" he says with a smile "Come to see the show!". James seems pleased to see Lily, but Lily is glaring at him with every sign of hatred.

"Shut it, Potter." she spits.

Sirius wolf whistles and there is a murmur of laughter through the crowd. While James seems to be revelling in the attention, Lily seems to be disgusted.

"C'mon Evans," says James with another smile "you know what you have to do."

"Oh, do I?" asks Lily, coolly Her arms are folded, but one hand is lingering close to the pocket her wand is in.

"Just agree to go out with me and all of this," he gestures casually to Severus still hanging upside down "stops!"

"Yeah, right." Lily scoffs.

"Please Evans?" Sirius fake pleads "Just one titchy little word?"

Lily turned to him with a look that she may have after catching a waft of a particularly bad smelling potion.

"You're as bad as him, Black" she snapped "and that's saying something."

"Ooooo!" teases Sirius "Not very nice, Evans!" Lily chooses to ignore this comment. She turns back to James.

Severus' face is starting to blush red through the usually pale skin, as the blood from his body rushes towards his head. He struggles against the hex, staring daggers at James' back.

"Just put Severus down!" Lily says, her voice controlled, but holding back something.

"No..." James seems to think about this suggestion, as if it were what he was going to do the next day rather than whether to stop bullying someone. His hand rests on his chin, almost mockingly as he looks up at the clear blue sky. "I don't think I will..." He pauses.

"Unless...?" He looks at her and puckers his lips. Lily has had enough.

"Ugh." She groans inwardly. Then "Expelliarmus!" Her wand is whipped from her pocket, and she shoots a spell at James and he only just does the counter curse in time. The begin to duel but it only lasts a short time.

"Lily!" Severus was freed from the hex while James was busy duelling and tries to intervene. "Don't! It's not worth it!" He calls. Lily and James stop attacking each other. James turns on to Severus.

"Keep your stupid mouth shut-" but he didn't finish.

" _Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!" James is hit by two of Lily's spells and falls to the ground with his wand by his side. Sirius tries to help his friend but Marlene, who had finished by the lake, covers Lily and with a jerk of her wand, he too is down, unable to move. Lily then walks up to James.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she says, looking down on him. "You're just a spineless, big-headed, moron Potter. Why on earth would I go out with a fleabag like you?" With that, she goes to Severus, helps him up and then turns to the crowd. "What d'you all want? The show's over, can't you see?" she asks angrily to them. They quickly disperse and Lily storms towards the castle, leaving James and Sirius there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, it means so much. This is my first ever publication so to see people reading it is so nice. Sorry about quite a slow start, but it is needed to get it started. Also, I know that many of you reading this will be HP fans, so excuse me when I explain things like Animagi etc, it is just so that everyone understands. Don't forget to vote and comment, and look out for more coming soon!
> 
> \- NJCG


	2. Roars of the lionesses

Lily enters the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower and begins to pace angrily around the room. 

"I am fed up with that stupid, idiotic-!"

"Spineless, big-headed moron?" asks Marlene. She had gone after Lily, figuring she may need someone to vent her anger at.

"Argh!" Lily shouts in annoyance. "I'm tired of his bullying! What has Severus ever done to him? Apparently, 'being there' is a big enough excuse to dangle someone by their ankle in mid-air! Always outnumbered! Always! How on earth is that meant to be 'brave' or 'courageous'? He messes up his hair as if he's got nits or something, and just because he's good at dumb Quidditch, everybody thinks he's some sort of perfect superstar! He's an absolute jerk who doesn't even half deserve to be in Gryffindor!"

Lily pauses and breathes heavily.

"Are you done?" asks Marlene politely. Lily flops onto her bed.

"I could go on, but yeah... sort of." Lily stares at the scarlet hangings from the soft mattress. Marlene sits down next to her.

"Yes. I agree." Marlene agrees. "He is an idiot. And all those other things. But next time-"

"What?" snaps Lily incredulously, instantly sitting up, looking at Marlene threateningly, "You expect me to let him have his fun?"

"No!" says Marlene. "I was going to ask you to slow down next time and let me have a go at them too!" she jokes. The two girls laugh together. But, after a bit, Marlene looks at Lily. "Ok... seriously though."

"What?"

"Try to keep a lid on it."

"He's a bullying twit!" Lily says, her annoyance coming back.

"You're meant to be setting a good example as Prefect!"

"As a Prefect, I can't just stand by and let fools like that prat bully people!"

Marlene gives up and stands up. "Look, I'm going to go and read for a bit."

"You're always reading." Lily says, sitting up and leaning against the frame of the bed.

"Our OWLs are barely weeks away!" Marlene replies

"You have probably read the whole library." At this, Marlene rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to and leave you alone for a bit. I'll be in the common room."

"Fine." Lily is left, looking at the canopy above her bed.

Marlene goes down the spiralling stairs to the common room. There, she settles down with a book - 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5' - in an armchair by the fire. A few minutes pass, and James stalks in, closely followed by Sirius, Peter, and Remus. None of them notice the listening girl in the armchair, her head hidden by the high backrest. 

"Somehow, I don't quite think your feelings are returned, Prongs." taunts Sirius.

"Oh, shut up Sirius." replies James, grumpily.

"What was the phrase?" Sirius mock thinks, his hand on his chin (looking remarkably similar to James earlier). Then he 'remembers', "Oh yes! 'A spineless, big-headed moron!'" Sirius laughs and Peter joins in, but James pushes past them all and heads up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Remus looks at Sirius.

"Give it up, Sirius." He sighs. Sirius feigns innocence, raising his hands above his head.

"What?" gasps Sirius, aghast.

"You know exactly what." Remus looks unimpressed.

"No, I don't think I do." Sirius' face switches to a look of confusion.

"Oh please, Sirius." They sit down around a table at the other end of the room.

"It's just, James Potter!" says Sirius, leaning casually back in his chair, "Beaten by a girl!"

At this, Marlene decides to make her presence known. She looks up, closing her book, then stands up asking, "So can girls not duel now?"

The boys turn around in shock.

"Marlene!" says Remus in surprise. "McKinnon, you eavesdropper!" accuses Sirius.

Marlene continues, ignoring their shocked response.

"Lily obviously can. And I seem to remember me beating you, without you managing to perform a single spell, Black, so I wouldn't get too cocky." At this, Sirius goes slightly pink around the ears. "Anyway, in my opinion James was given exactly what he deserves-" but Sirius found his voice to defend James.

"James didn't deserve-"

"Oh yes he did!" Marlene cuts in. "There was more than a bit of truth in Lily's words and she meant every one of them. James Potter needs to be brought off his broomstick and back to reality. Otherwise, Lily is not going to happen. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of Marlene so far? We don't know an awful lot about her, but it gives me a bit more room to make up some ideas of my own. Can't wait to continue writing more of this, keep an eye out for the next chapter, or follow me to get notifications when I publish more! Why not give a kudo, and leave a comment below too?!
> 
> -NJCG


	3. Rumours of Serpents

The next day, Severus sits alone in the Courtyard, reading a book, every so often, picking up a black quill and making notes in it. Lily walks through the Courtyard and sees him. She goes over. 

"Hey." she says, her voice downcast.

"Hey." he says, putting down his book and smiling. But then he sees her expression and his brow furrows. She sits down next to him. "Are you OK?" Severus asks.

"Not really..."

"What? Has Pratty Potter been proposing to you again?" he asks jokingly. Lily laughs.

"Does that really need to be answered?" she says. They pause.

"There is something wrong with that group..." Severus says, thinking.

"What do you mean, they're idiots, isn't that enough?" says Lily.

"Well, it's that Lupin." he says.

"I know what you think-"

"It all fits!"

"It's probably none of our business."

"None of our business!" Severus sounds astounded "If there is one of them hanging around here, I would like to know! Besides, anything to bring those bullies down a peg or two is definitely my business."

Lily knows Severus' case from many past discussions with him, and although she finds the group of Gryffindors unbearable at times, if Remus Lupin is a werewolf, he definitely won't want too many people to find out.

Lily sighs and changes the subject.

"Why don't you try to fight back more?" she asks.

"Lily, I'm always outnumbered!" he responds, "I wouldn't stand a chance even if I tried!"

Lily knows he probably would stand a chance, but over the years, the things the bullies have said and done to him have gotten through.

"I would fight with you." says Lily simply. Severus looks at her.

"You- you would?" he stutters.

"Of course! Any chance to beat 'the famous James Potter' and his cronies!" Lily replies, oblivious to his stutter.

"I would love to see Potter's reaction to some of the spells I've learnt." he says, dreamily looking away with a small smirk on his face. Lily looks around sharply at this.

"Wait, you haven't been learning more from those Slytherins, have you?" she asks, seriously. "Mulciber, Avery and that lot?"

"Why can't I?" asks Severus, defensively.

"I've told you Sev! I don't like that crowd!"

"What's wrong with them?" asks Severus. Lily seems shocked.

"They're using Dark Magic Severus! Stuff they shouldn't know! Not at that age! And that they shouldn't use at any age preferably!"

"I thought you were all for learning new, powerful spells!"

"Not spells like that!" says Lily, aghast "Not like the ones they're using! You can have life in Azkaban for the Three Unforgivables!"

"They don't use those!"

"Yet." Lily's eyes were flashing, "And don't even try to persuade me that they haven't had a go!"

Just when it seems like they could get into a big argument, Marlene interrupts from exit of the Courtyard.

"Hey Lily! C'mon we need to get to Potions!" she calls. Lily looks over her shoulder at her.

"Be right there!" she says back. She stands up and turns back to Severus. "I don't want you getting into something you can't get out of. They're heading down a dark path, those people. Don't let them bring you down with them." but before he can reply, Lily walks off to join Marlene. 

Marlene and Lily start going down to Potions. 

"I know I've asked before," Marlene asks Lily, cautiously "but why do you still hang out with him?"

"Severus?" she replies "I've told you, we met before Hogwarts and he introduced me to the magical world. How could we not be friends?"

"I know..." Marlene speaks slowly, choosing her words "but..."

"But what?" Lily looks at her, seemingly uncaring about where the chat was heading. However, she did care, and she wished Marlene could let it be.

"Well, you know..."

"I know what?" Lily is looking straight ahead now.

"He's been hanging out with, with those Slytherins..."

Lily walks a bit faster, as if she wants this conversation over and done with. "The ones practicing Dark Magic, you mean?"

"Yes..." Marlene says, catching up with her "there are rumours that they are calling themselves... you know... 'future death eaters'..." she whispers the last part, not wanting to be heard talking about those people. "and that they want to join 'You-Know-Who' as soon as they leave school."

"I don't like Sev hanging around with them, but I'm not going to stop being friends with him just because of one choice." says Lily, as if that had finished the matter.

Marlene looks shocked though, she reaches out and grabs Lily's arm. Inside, Lily doesn't really know what she is saying. She knows what Severus is doing is wrong, but she can't understand why he is doing it and why he keeps at it.

"It isn't just one choice, Lily! They have been calling muggle-borns Mudbloods and much worse than that! They think the school should only be open to Pure-bloods! And the fact that they are even thinking about trying the three Unforgivables is bad enough!" Marlene tells her, mirroring Lily's inner conscience.

"I know..." Lily sighs.

"And you're OK with that!?"

"Of course not! What do you think my blood status is?" Lily looks hurt and she pulls away from Marlene "I have told you! I have tried to stop him! But I'm the only friend he's got! Those people in Slytherin aren't real friends!"

"I don't know why you are still talking to him!" Marlene looks at Lily. She then says "Look, just tell me that if he goes further into this Dark Arts stuff, then you will stop hanging around with him?"

Lily looks away. "I won't promise."

"Lily-"

"I can't!" she says, her voice rising "He was my first magical friend! He is a good person!"

'He may have seemed to be, five years ago!" Marlene retorts.

"He was and still is!"

"Yet he is part of a group that a practically writing their own tickets to Azkaban!"

There is a pause. Lily then says, her voice shaking slightly "As I said, he doesn't have anyone else."

"Don't use that as an excuse!"

"I am not!"

"Lily, he called you a-" Marlene stopped. But she had said too much. Lily looked at her. Annoyed but curious.

"What?" she asks.

"Never mind, the point is-" Marlene tries to wave it away, but Lily wouldn't let it pass.

"Marlene, tell me!" Lily stares at Marlene's turned face, her green eyes searching for truth.

"He, he..." She won't meet Lily's gaze.

"Marlene!" Lily says, trying to get an answer she isn't sure she wants to hear.

"I, I..." Marlene stammers nervously "I heard him... Severus... calling you a, a... he was with the other Slytherins and.... and he called you a... a Mudblood."

Lily is taken aback. She looks distantly, unseeing at Marlene's face. But then she comes back into focus.

"He, he wouldn't." Lily says, moving away from her. "He just wouldn't." Lily pushes past her and heads off towards the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, what do you think about Severus? Is Marlene telling the truth? Would Severus say that, and if he did, would he mean it? Tell me in the comments below! Leave kudos and follow me too!
> 
> -NJCG


	4. Potions, notes and thoughts

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walk – late as usual – into the potions dungeon. Remus surreptitiously hands a piece of parchment to James.

"I managed to finish it off at break,' Remus whispers to him, "you'll definitely get a good mark."

"You're the best Moony, thanks. I'll make it up to you" James quickly replies. They four of them sit down around the table that they normally sit at. As usual, Severus had sat as far away from the group's regular place. James looks around the class, then frowns.

"Where's Evans?" he asks Sirius.

"I don't know Prongs, maybe she has given up on being a good student and is skipping class." Sirius jokes.

"Lily wouldn't do that, she's Prefect."

At that moment, Lily walks into the room, her head bent low, her arms wrapped tightly around her books. She hurriedly sits down, preparing for the lesson between two taken seats. Alice comes in after her, but seeing that all the seats close to Lily were filled, she sits on a seat quite near the Marauders.

"Something's up..." James says, his eyes fixed on Lily.

"I'm sure it's nothing, girl things..." Sirius obviously isn't interested.

"But she's obviously upset..." he replies, still staring at the back of Lily's red hair.

"So?" Sirius turns to look at his friend. James doesn't look back. "Hey, you gonna blink?" Sirius asks.

When James doesn't respond, Sirius clicks his fingers in front of his face. James looks around.

'What?" he says, annoyed.

"Did you hear me?" Sirius says, "You look like some sort of stalker staring at her like that!"

"Sorry..."

"Hey!" Remus interrupts them both, "Are you gonna hand in my – sorry – your essays, or not?"

'Yes, yes, calm down Moony." Sirius replies, standing up to give his homework to Slughorn. James, after stealing one more glance at Lily, follows.

Halfway through the lesson, and James still hasn't forgotten about Lily. He scribbles something on a spare piece of parchment and hovers it over to Alice using his wand;" _wingardium leviosa_ ". He bumps the lump of paper into Alice's head, and looking up, she can see who it is. She looks down, continuing her work. James persits, and eventually she gives in, rolling her eyes. She reads:

_**Alice, what's up with Lily? She is never late, and she isn't sitting with you or Severus** _

Alice scribbles an answer and floats it back to James.

James quickly unravels the piece of parchment, only to get this:

_**None of your business, Potter** _

He writes something else below, sending it back to Alice:

_**I just want to know why she's sad** _

The reply comes back, reading:

**_And you don't need to know, now go away._ **

James doesn't try again, but he does glance up at Lily every few minutes. She is curled up over her work, scribbling her answers with her quill.

Her thoughts are racing, but not about the work.

_"Could Alice be telling the truth? "_

_"No, of course not. Sev would never say something that bad about me."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Do you really know though? He has been spending so much more time with those Slytherins."_

_"But he is still a good person!"_

_"You've heard the rumours and you have heard about the spells he has learnt"_

She sneaks a look at Severus. He sits with two other Slytherins, Lily doesn't know their names, but she misses his company in potions. They used to get along so well but now they seem to just be fighting more and more often.

_"Even if I did think Alice was telling the truth, how would I explain it to him? '_ _Oh, hi Sev, my friend was eavesdropping on you and you called me a mudblood.' He would deny it, definitely."_

_"Of course he would deny it, he wouldn't want you to know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I originally wrote this as a script? I am wondering about publishing another version of this, in that form. What would you all think of that? If you enjoyed this part so far though, why not leave a comment, kudos and follow me for the latest updates! 
> 
> \- NJCG


	5. Note from the author

This isn't actually a chapter. This is just to tell you that, for the moment, I won't be updating this story, on this website. It will still be updated on Wattpad where you can find it under the same name (Grow - A Harry Potter Prequel and Fanfiction) and you can also find me under the same name (NiamhJCG). For the moment however, i'm still editing on there and going back and forth is just an extra thing when I am simply trying to get it all written up. Once it is finished, I will probably come back to this and re-upload it, but for the moment, I am just sticking to Wattpad. 

Hope you understand, NJCG.

My account on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/NiamhJCG  
Grow on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/249675114-grow-a-harry-potter-prequel-and-fanfiction


End file.
